


Epilogue To ‘Fair Haven’

by CaptainCoffee



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s06e11 Fair Haven, Established Relationship, Extended Scene, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee
Summary: Wrote this a while ago, and finally posted it.In my opinion, ‘Fair Haven’ was just SO wrong- everyone seemed really out of character to me- so I fixed it.Remember that ion cloud they passed through at the beginning of the episode?Read on...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Epilogue To ‘Fair Haven’

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, and finally posted it.  
> In my opinion, ‘Fair Haven’ was just SO wrong- everyone seemed really out of character to me- so I fixed it.  
> Remember that ion cloud they passed through at the beginning of the episode?  
> Read on...

“You’re the last one, Captain” said the Doctor, pressing a hypospray to her collar.

The Captain sighed and rubbed her neck.

“What exactly happened to us Doctor?”

“It seems that ‘cloud’ we passed through caused more issues than we thought. The ions appear to have had a deleterious effect on the neurons in your brains, wreaking havoc with your personalities- making you act... out of character, so to speak.”

“That explains why I haven’t exactly been feeling like myself lately.”

“Yes Captain. And it seems that spending large amounts of time on the holodeck exacerbated the problem. Even my program was affected. When I noticed the irregularities in my personality subroutines I was able to correct them, and thankfully I managed to formulate this inoculation to repair the damage in the rest of the crew.”

The Doctor paused for a moment now, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“Something else, Doctor?”

“Yes. You see, while my program was being affected, I made some rather... inappropriate inquiries into your personal life, that I never would have made otherwise. I’m truly sorry.”

Captain Janeway smiled reassuringly.

“I understand. I exhibited some embarrassing behavior myself at the time. Now... it all just feels like a bad dream. I’m glad you found the cause.”

The Doctor beamed in satisfaction.

“All in a day’s work. You’re free to go.”

Passing Tom Paris on her way out of sickbay, the Captain waited for him to receive his injection, then discreetly pulled him aside.

“Tom. Did the Doctor fill you in on what happened?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I think it would be in the best interest of the crew if you were to deactivate ‘Fair Haven’, at least for the time being. I know it wasn’t thecause of the problem, but it might bring up some... uncomfortable memories, if you get my meaning. “

“Understood. I guess I’ll stick to Captain Proton for a while”, Tom grinned.

Captain Janeway nodded in agreement, grinning back.

Exiting sickbay, her mood sobered.

She had one more crew member to speak to.

Making her way to Chakotay’s quarters, she tried to plan out exactly how she was going to apologize to him.

Since embarking on their confirmed relationship some months ago, they had never once been unfaithful to each other, and Kathryn had not intended to be this time.

Yes, there had been her flirtation with Kashyk, the Devore Inspector, but that had been only a ruse in the line of duty, which she had explained to Chakotay at the time.

And things hadn’t gone nearly as far with Kashyk as they had with- _‘_ _ what was that stupid hologram’s name anyway?’  _ Kathryn wondered.

The bad memories were already beginning to fade.

She sighed in frustration, still searching for the right words to say.

“Good evening Chakotay, I’m sorry I slept with a hologram, I was temporarily insane” she muttered to herself in jest.

But once she had entered Chakotay’s quarters, no words were necessary.

He spoke first.

“Been to sickbay?” he asked, with a gentle smile.

“Yes. You?”

“Earlier.”

They both fell silent for a moment, then ended up speaking at the same time.

“Did the Doctor-“

“I’m sure the Doctor-“

They both chuckled, then Chakotay spoke again.

“Yes, the Doctor told me what happened.”

“You weren’t as affected as some of us. If I hadn’t gone on that stupid holodeck-“ Kathryn broke off, batting her brow with her palm. 

“Kathryn, you can hardly blame yourself. Or even the holodeck. It was something completely out of your- or anyone’s- control.”

“Maybe so.” She stepped closer, their faces almost touching. 

“But I am sorry, Chakotay,” she whispered. 

Chakotay gently took her face in his hands.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“Oh, yes I do. But thanks just the same.” Kathryn murmured, tears brimming in her eyes.

Their faces slowly drew closer, and with one gentle kiss, everything was forgiven and forgotten. 

Breaking apart, they both smiled, and Chakotay remarked teasingly 

“But it’s a good thing I’m not the jealous type.”

“And what would you have done if you were?” Kathryn teased back with a smirk. 

“Oh, challenged him to a duel?”

They both laughed heartily over the idea.

Once they had recovered, they pulled each other close for one more quick kiss, then headed back to the bridge, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that there was a return to Fair Haven in the episode ‘Spirit Folk’, but I refuse to watch it, so for my purposes it doesn’t exist😂.


End file.
